My Untouched Past
by Melty-sama
Summary: My father, strongest demon in Japan, had taken this pathetic, weak human as his mate. I became sick just thinking about it.(longer summery inside)


My Untouched Past

Summery:_My father, strongest demon in Japan, had taken this pathetic, weak human as his mate. I became sick just thinking about it._

Sesshomaru is just ten when he finds out that his father had taken a human as his mate. He is extremely sickened by this, but that's just half of the torment that had happened to Sesshomaru through his childhood.

__

Find more out about his mother, why he saved Rin, his relatives, how his father died, and why he despises Inuyasha so much.

**Chapter 1, Looking Back**

* * *

_I watched as people slowly lined up at the funeral on that stormy day. There wasn't a single female without a tear in her eye. It was almost somewhat pathetic to watch someone mourn for something that could not hear them. I never did understand why people cried for the dead. It wasn't like it was going to make the corpse any less dead. There were too many people on the earth anyway. One missing wouldn't make a difference.  
  
But the only reason I was at the funeral was because father told me to. Before he died, father told me to watch over my younger brother, and his human mother. Even though I couldn't stand the bitch, I would do what my father wished. That wench messed up my father's state of mind. As soon as Inuyasha was old enough, I would surly throw him out. It still bothers me that father gave up everything for the woman he 'loved.' Love is just a weakness.  
  
Inuyasha was torn up by this event. I could see him a few meters away from me hiding in a bush. These humans were so cruel that they wouldn't even let the son of this woman come to her funeral because he wasn't human. That is why I had built a hatred for them and their ways. Of course that wasn't the only thing that annoys me about humans..  
  
I almost felt somewhat sorry for that half-breed brother of mine. It would've been better if he had never been born. Inuyasha would never have to suffer that pain. He was just another burden for me to bear. And at that moment I didn't need any more stress. I needed to worry about taking over the Western Lands, and learning how to rule over. I knew a lot, but not enough to be a successful Lord.  
  
But I remember when I was a child, when my mother was there to comfort me, when my father took that human as a mate, the day Inuyasha was born, and the last time I saw my father...  
_

* * *

I knew it would happen soon. I was only ten my father sat me down that day and told me the news that would change my whole way of life. I might have been young, but I was smart enough to know what was going on between that woman and my father. At first I thought she was a personal servant to my father, but after I started seeing more affection between the two, it wasn't long until I found out.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Lord Inutaishou spoke my name in dead seriousness. I had known my father long enough to read his emotions. Unlike me, he showed everything he felt the moment it came to him. I considered it a weakness since enemies always could tell when he was sad or angered, and it was no surprise how or when he would attack them. The only thing that made up for that was his strength and smarts.  
  
My father's golden orbs were fill with glee, but I could tell he was very nervous by the rate of his heartbeat. My ears at the age weren't as strong as they are now, but I was close enough to hear the rapid pounding of his heart. I knew what I was about to hear I would dread.  
  
"I have taken lady Mitsiki as my mate. She will be living with us now and will be your step-mother." At first I stood there speechless, but the moment that wench walked to my father's side, it all sunk in. My father, strongest demon in Japan, had taken this pathetic, weak human as his mate. I became sick just thinking about it. She would probably die giving birth to his pups, that was if she could have any.  
  
I tried to say something, but nothing appropriate came to mind. I simply nodded, and turned around as I steadily walked to my room, through the halls. But as I walked, I became angry. Not because my father had taken a human as his mate, but because he had given up on my mother. The kind and gentle, yet strong and passionate mother who had given Lord Inutaishou years of her happiness and love. My mother gave him a child, and ruled the western lands with him better then any other female demon. But all hope was gone now.

* * *

It had only been a month since my father had taken Lady Mitsiki as a mate. At that time, most of the other lords and ladies excepted it when a male demon had taken a human as a mate. It was normally a common thing, except most the time male demons just used female humans as play toys until they died. There was never any bad reason to not have a human as a mate at the time. But leave it to my father to change all that.  
  
It was late October as I wandered through the fields surrounding my father's castle. It was still taking time for me to grow used to Lady Mitsiki. I had to admit that she was very beautiful. Her long raven hair, her smooth fair skin, those lovely violet eyes, I could see what attracted my father to her in the beginning. But she also had this sadness to her. When you looked at her, it always seemed as though she was missing something.  
  
What made me believe this even more was how she played the flute. I could hear her now, sitting on that tree, playing those sad songs. Sometimes I wondered if she was just retarded and didn't know how to play any other melodies. But I was proved wrong when I started hearing her play different songs to my father outside near the cherry blossoms. The songs were still depressing none the less.  
  
I walked farther away from the castle. I liked taking long walks. Sometimes I went to spy on the children in a nearby village. All the villagers were human, but filled with many children giggling and laughing. Sometimes I wished I could have a companion. I have never had really any friends. I never had anyone to play with. No siblings and none of the demons that visited the castle ever brought their own kin. So I was always alone.  
  
Every time I went to the human village, I was not the only child who was alone. There was this one girl, with big brown eyes, long dark brown hair with a little side ponytail, and her voice rung like a bell. She wasn't a poor human either. From the look of her kimono's, she seemed very wealthy. But whenever I saw this girl, she was bouncing a ball, drawing in the sand, and many other child-like games. I thought maybe she would want to play with me, but I didn't have enough courage to go up and talk to her.  
  
I started watching her about once a week. But these weeks became into every few days, and soon into almost every day. Everyday I thought that maybe, this time I would build enough courage to go and talk to her and pray that she would not scream and run away.  
  
"Rini, I need help sewing this fall kimono for you," a female voice called from a nearby hut. So that was her name, Rini. It was a pretty little name, and it suited her quite well. Maybe if I knew her name, she wouldn't run away from me when I went to talk to her.  
  
I looked up at the sky as I saw the night soon nearing. A storm was building up as I felt the wind eerily creep up my spine. I took one last look at Rini, and jumped down from the branch I had been on. I steadily headed home, speeding through the fields.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay that's the end of the first chapter. I know it was short, but I want to know if people like it before I keep writing. If people review and like it, the next chapters will be **_a lot_** longer. And if you're wondering about that whole Rini thing, it will become clearer in the future.  
  
This chapter was mild, but there was a reason for it rated R.  
  
Also thanks to Ayame-chan (DrkDragnMistress) for giving me an idea for this title! I luff you!o 


End file.
